An Unusual Meeting
by LunarRose73
Summary: Grimmjaw is in the world of the living, walking through a park when he meets a strange, childish, and possibly crazy girl. What does this strange girl have to do with Grimmjaw?


Grimmjaw hated the world of the living more than anything else, so why did he happen to be there? Simple, he was in a foul mood and was looking to reek some havoc. How did he plan to do this? He wasn't quite sure, but did have a vague idea of beating the pulp out of Ichigo. Yes, yes, something like that would defiantly satisfy him.

Where was he? He happened to be in a park of some sort. Yes, yes, it had to have been a park. For there was green everywhere, trees that lined a path, and benches here and there. And before he had arrived there were plenty of people wandering about. But then they all seemed to just walk away, some at a very fast pace, when Grimmjaw appeared.

Grimmjaw didn't mind the fact that everyone seemed to just want to go away when he showed up. No, no, he quite liked it. Not much of a people person he was. Anyway it would be easier to stir up some trouble and not be reprimanded too bad if there weren't many bystanders around. Not that he cared. Nope, nope, he didn't care at all, not at all.

As he enjoyed his solitude he found a rather small, insignificant disturbance. A girl with messy, curly, brown hair had come prancing into the park. She twirled, and skipped, and danced around. Her movements were elegant, yet, strange. Grimmjaw was upset by the interruption, yet in a way captivated by the way she moved. She didn't look sane in the least bit, and her movements showed this.

He wanted to get a better look, mostly at her eyes. Maybe they could tell him something about her that wasn't apparent otherwise. He didn't feel weird walking up to her and staring at her intently trying to figure her out. No, no, he was far too use to having no one see him, and he knew they couldn't so he just did as he wished, usually ignoring everyone.

He stopped in his tracks when she stopped on the tips of her toes, looking right at him. Grimmjaw found this weird at first, but then realized that there could be something behind him. Unconsciously he looked over his shoulder to see what she was staring at, but saw nothing.

"Weird girl" Grimmjaw said as he turned back around to face the girl who was suddenly closer to him. Grimmjaw leaned back from her surprised at how close she had gotten.

She cocked her head to the side and stood flat on her feet. She then cocked her head to the other side, as if thinking. Grimmjaw took one step away from her, deeming her a freak.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed as she spread her legs to the sides a little and brought her arms out up to the sides up a little as if in part of a jumping jack.

"Wah!?" Grimmjaw said. He took a step away from her. Yeah, she was a weird one. He didn't need to know more than that. He was good now, he could leave. He started to turn shoving his hands in his pants.

"Pretty Kitty wait! Don't you want to play with me?" her sweet childish voice called to Grimmjaw. Even though she looked to be roughly sixteen or around there, her antics reminded Grimmjaw of a kid.

"I'm not a kitty–" Grimmjaw was saying to the girl when she turned around suddenly at two approaching voices.

"Damn, where'd she go?" One man asked his partner in a frantic voice.

"I think she's over there." the other said, the two started to come in the direction of Grimmjaw and the girl. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring her out her."

"Yeah, she's not ready yet." the first said.

"She could crack any moment now, and we lost her."

"Look! I see her over there." the first pointed to her.

"Bye-bye Pretty Kitty. I needs to be going now. Lovely, lovely meeting you." the girl said turning around and patting Grimmjaw on the head as she ran past him and away from the two uniformed men. Grimmjaw contemplated beating her to a pulp for patting his head like he was some pet. And since she could see him she was obliviously fair game, though many things were fair game to Grimmjaw. He was brought out of these thoughts as he heard the two men run by him talking.

"Damn she's getting away! We need to hurry up and catch her!" the first guy said.

"I know! I know, her mental stability is weak! Shut up and start running" the second guy said aggravated as the two sped past Grimmjaw without noticing him.

Grimmjaw watched to two chase the girl as she ran off spinning every once in a while, or skipping here and there. His hands were shoved back into his pockets as he stared off into the space where he had last seen the girl run off to, into the horizon. He no longer had an urge to cause trouble. He wasn't in the mood to fight, odd as it was for him.

"Hmph, who was that?" Grimmjaw said to himself turning around to feel the breeze blow in his face.

* * *

_Ok there we go. It's very short, but I just wrote it on a whim. Alright, well let me know what you think, __**should I end it there or keep going?**__ It's up to you, mainly because I don't care which one I do, and you're the reader so you might want more or you might think that's a good enough ending as it is. Alright, as mentioned before let me know._


End file.
